5 long days
by csi-jess
Summary: They've been together for over a year. Yet 5 days after Booth leaves Brennan, he realises the mistake he's made. Okay so that sounds like a suckish summary but it's really not that bad :D!


**A/N: Don't own what you recognise **

She pulled her knees up to her chest as the tears rolled down her face. She thought it through over and over. He'd gone. Like anyone else she'd told that she'd loved them. He'd fallen in love with a strong women, that same women she needed to find now, to help explain to her why he had to go. Without him she'd never understand. Not now, not ever, especially without him to guide her through.

She'd let herself imagine the life they could have had; a house near the bridge she'd name after their first child, the evenings he was sure to spend in front of their 62" plasma. She'd made herself vulnerable, and every breath she took, every sob that shook her body reminded her of what she'd lost. Her life no longer made sense. He'd built her universe, helped her understand, without that their universe no longer existed. He'd gone, and she'd never see him again.

She would never come home to him again. His mess, his cooking, his music. Never again. All her life she'd imagined her life as a tree. Lots of branches leading from her. Only now her tree only went up, intertwined with another, could her tree survive without the other to anchor it to the earth?

She slumped into the couch, the radio falling deaf to her ears as she stared blankly at the photos on her mantelpiece. She'd told Cam when they'd first gotten together, that her work would always come first. It had seemed logical back then. But this was her 5th day off in a row, she knew everyone knew why she wasn't at work, and that made it worse. Ange had given up camping outside her door last night. She couldn't face them, going to work meant she'd have to see him. He wouldn't care if her eyes had been swollen with tears for the last 5 days, he wouldn't care that she'd barely eaten or moved for that matter. He hadn't cared the night he'd ended her life.

"_Bones, I can't face a relationship. Not after losing Jarrod. You wouldn't understand.'_

Her mind, intent on torturing those last few tears from her aching body, had replayed the memory every minute, for what seemed like an eternity.

The buzzer startled her back into reality, the reality she had tried so hard to live through, but was seemingly failed. She wiped her cheeks furiously, hoping Ange hadn't decided to come and coax her out of her apartment. She walked straight to the door, opening it without a second thought, never thinking he'd be standing there.

"Bones I ...."

Without a second thought she slammed the door, the sound reverberating around her apartment, drowning out his voice as he tried to talk her round. Her body was raked with another sob, she wanted so desperately to speak to him. Her thoughts furiously turned to thinking he had no right, no right to cause her this much pain. But her ego defences weren't enough. She knew he was probably just as upset about this as she was, however much she didn't want to admit it.

"Bones, Bones please. I just wanna talk is all, explain.' Brenna walked to where the radio stood on a shelf between, a native American headdress and her stack of take out menus. The soft music wasn't harsh enough to drown out his muffled voice. A wave of pity washed over her.

"I'm staying. I'll stay for however long it takes for you to come out here and talk to me."

She collapsed against the door, half attempting to swing open the door and yell at him before she fell to the ground, her back to the door her body shaking.

"Booth, please." She sobbed, "I can't do it. I don't understand you any more." She buried her head in her knees.

"Bones I .."

"You say you wanted me, Sweets says you waited for me. I said yes to you that night. I let myself be loved again. And then you go and change your mind the moment I can't turn back. You knew how hard it was to love you. And you freaked, you went to Rebecca. Rebecca, you promised me a long time ago there was nothing there. Apparently not." She spat, pity no longer a feeling she entertained. She was angry at how vulnerable he'd made her.

"You never changed from the Seeley I met the first case I ever worked with you."

"Tempe, you know I didn't mean to ..."

"I understand what you went through, loosing Jarrod like that. I can't believe you never thought to let me help you." She paused why she took a calming breath. "I love you Seeley Booth. But you're an arsehole sometimes."

On the other side of the door, Booth let the tears run freely down his face. Her anger had ripped a whole through his heart.

"I hurt you Bones, I hurt you more than i thought possible. But I waited for you for years, I wanted to love you more than I've ever loved another person. I didn't change my mind on you Bones, the constant ache in my chest has been screaming that at me for the last 5 days. I freaked out bones, because I didn't know what to do. Jarrod died Tempe, and i wasn't strong enough to cope with that. I went to Rebecca, and I deserve all your anger for that. I know I ended it, and I've never regretted anything more in my entire life. I miss you more than I'd miss the air in my lungs. I need you as much as I need this broken heart inside my chest.

Please Bones, let me in, please. We need to talk." He leant his head against the door, praying she'd let him in.

Brennan climbed to her feet slowly. She shouldn't have done it, but she did. She placed a shaking hand on the lock on the door. She pulled the door open and Booth stumbled into the room and she looked at the floor.

"Bones, I ... I love you." Bones' raised her head to meet his deep brown eyes.

"What?" She whispered softly.

"I said, I love you Temperance Brennan."

And for the first time in 5 long days. A smile crept across her face.

**A/N: Okay so I've never written a bones story before, and I hope it's okeli dokeli. Also wondering if I should make this a multi-chapter or not???**

**Review my ducks !!**


End file.
